


Strange Love

by GubraithianFire



Series: Tumblr Commissions [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, John "Three Continents" Watson, Librarian!Sherlock, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Rutting, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Stoned Sex, Top John, Unilock, trash!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John sneak into the city pool.</p><p>Part two of "A Study in Flirting."</p><p> </p><p>Commission fic for Anna  @<a href="http://daddy-freeman.tumblr.com/">daddy-freeman</a>. Thank you for trusting me, again!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddy_freeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_freeman/gifts).



> Anna asked for John teaching Sherlock how to smoke weed, and my mind ran wild. 
> 
> Written listening to Halsey, as you can see. Playlist for this song is: 
> 
> \- Strange Love, by Halsey  
> \- Roman Holiday, by Halsey  
> \- Drive, by Halsey  
> \- Hurricane, by Halsey

John turned to his left, and squeezed Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock smiled softly at him from the passenger seat, his head tilted back.

He looked so happy, calm, relaxed, that John couldn’t resist cradling Sherlock’s hand in his and bringing it to his mouth to kiss those long fingers.

As Sherlock blushed and grinned at him, John had an idea. He turned the car around and started driving in the opposite direction.

“Where’re we going?” Sherlock asked with a frown.

“Oh, you’ll see,” John smirked. After a few minutes, he pulled over.

“The pool?” Sherlock looked puzzled, staring at the building in front of him.

John relished in Sherlock’s confused expression. It wasn’t often that he managed to surprise Sherlock.

“Yep,” he replied, and slid out of the car. Sherlock followed him warily, and stopped dead when John started picking the lock of the pool door.

“Are we sneaking in the pool?”

“Yes, love,” John said, passing his tongue over his upper teeth. The lock clicked open, and John pumped his fist in the air.

John entered the pool, and felt Sherlock follow him. They walked through the darkened lockers, and then out, to the outdoor pool.

“I really don’t think we should be here…” Sherlock whispered, fear in his impossibly aquamarine eyes.

John let out a low chuckle at his boyfriend’s scared expression, and took him by the hand, lacing their fingers together.

“C’mon, it’s gonna be _fun_ ,” John said, and started to divest himself, throwing his t shirt aside.

“You fucking adrenaline junkie,” Sherlock scoffed, but started to work on his trousers.

John took his trousers and pants off, and stood naked in front of Sherlock. “Says the librarian who snogs his boyfriend daily in the library where he works,” he purred.

Sherlock suddenly pushed John in the water. The cold water was a fucking shock, and he came up gagging for air.

“You prick!” He yelled, splashing Sherlock with water.

Sherlock laughed and took his pants off before launching himself in the water with John.

John splashed Sherlock again, “Here’s my revenge, you utter idiot!”

Then Sherlock was attacking John at his sides, tickling him to death, and John was writhing in the water, incapable of stopping his full-belly laughter.

“Stop it, Sherlock, please,” he begged, and seconds later Sherlock’s lips were on his, Sherlock’s arms keeping John afloat.

John kissed him back with passion, and wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s middle section, meeting his already hard cock with his.

“Who is the adrenaline junkie now,” asked John, smiling, nipping at Sherlock’s bottom lip.

“Shut up,” Sherlock grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Make me,” John instantly replied, and Sherlock shoved his tongue down John’s throat.

Kissing Sherlock was so good, it made John’s toes curl and his skin tingle. Even after three months and a half, it was still like the first time.

Then, mid-kiss, Sherlock drew back and ducked underwater. John was at loss for a couple of seconds, but then he felt something grip his ankles and pull him underwater.

Keeping his eyes open, he recognised Sherlock’s blurry figure, and he grabbed his face in his hands, kissing him under the water.

The sensation made John giggle, choking a bit. When he came up for air, he saw two lights, like flashlights coming towards them.

“Hey!” Yelled a male voice.

“Oh shit,” John exclaimed, grabbing Sherlock by his arm to drag him out of the pool. They gathered their clothes and ran, starkers, to John’s car, then took off.

Naked, shaken by incontrollable laughter and high on adrenaline, the two boys parked in a field and leaned against each other, breathless.

“That was, the most ridiculous thing… I’ve ever done,” Sherlock said through gasps, as John kissed his neck.

“Shut… Up…” John murmured, then sucked a bruise on his pearl-white skin.

He leaned back and his head fell on the headrest, then he let out an amused chuckle.

“John,” Sherlock said shyly, “Do you have, you know, some weed?”

John grinned. “ ‘Course I do, bee. Finally decided you wanna try?”

Sherlock nodded sheepishly, and John rummaged through his stuff in the back seat. Found what he had been looking for, he grinded the weed and rolled it with some tobacco into a spliff.

He lit it and brought to his lips, taking a deep drag, and letting the smoke out slowly, mouth open. Sherlock was watching him enthralled, like he always did when John smoked.

John handed Sherlock the spliff, and Sherlock took it warily.

“You sure?” John questioned, and when Sherlock nodded, he smiled at him and faced him.

“Okay, take a deeep drag, you must feel the smoke in your lungs. Then exhale. It’s like a normal cigarette in the end, and you’re used to that.”

Sherlock brought the joint to his lips and took a toke.

“I… I don’t feel anything different?”

John chuckled. “It rarely happens the first time you smoke.”

Sherlock took another drag, and coughed.

“It’s strong, though!”

“I put more tobacco than anything else!”

Sherlock took one last tentative toke, then passed the spliff back to John.

John shook his head at his boyfriend, naked as the day he was born, smoking weed in his car with a massive erection.

John took a drag and nodded in the direction of Sherlock’s boner. “I can fix that.”

Sherlock blushed prettily,  and John wanted to _devour_ him.

“Fuck, what you do to me,” he growled, then, after one last toke and smashing the fag against the window sill, he leaned forward and kissed Sherlock, passing in his mouth the smoke he was still holding in.

Sherlock breathed in with a surprised gasp, and kissed John back with gusto after only a couple of stunned seconds.

John backed away and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, then clambered back to the backseat.

“Come here, librarian boy!” He called, and Sherlock readily complied, scrambling to get to John in as less time as possible.

Sherlock immediately launched himself at John, wrapping his long arms around John’s neck, his legs around John’s waist, straddling him.

He ground down, seeking friction, and their cock met in a delicious pelvic movement that had the both of them moan in each other’s mouth.

“Love, I want you to lie down,” John panted, rolling his hips a bit. Sherlock nodded frantically, and started to move to lie on his back on the backseat.

John kneeled in between his white, white legs, and ran his mouth over the planes of that beautiful, unmarred skin.

Then he took Sherlock in his mouth.

Sherlock meowled and whined pathetically, his sounds a bit more high-pitched than usual, maybe thanks to the pot in his system.

Yes, it was definitely the weed. Because Sherlock was so much more bloody _sensitive_ than usual, arching in John’s hold where he was gripping his hips, moaning shamelessly and whispering wicked, filthy things he _never_ said.

“Oh, god, _god_ John, more, please, yes, yes there, more…”

He was _begging_ , desperate, debauched, out of control. John sucked and lapped on Sherlock’s cock with energy, enjoying himself like he rarely had with past lovers.

“I love you so fucking much, you beautiful, beautiful thing…” John whispered against the head of Sherlock’s prick, twitching and jerking against his belly.

Then he kissed the foreskin, already drawn back, and licked a wet stripe down Sherlock’s shaft, from the tip to his balls.

He slowly, delicately took the sack in between his teeth and pulled, making Sherlock scream and whiter underneath him. John cradled Sherlock’s balls in his mouth, gently lapping at them with his tongue. Then he released them to cup them in his hand, feeling their weight. They were full and drawn to Sherlock’s body.

He was ready to come.

But not yet.

He let Sherlock go and crawled up his body to kiss him slowly, languidly. When Sherlock was no longer panting and his mouth was responding to John’s, instead of staying pliant under his lips, John leaned back and touched his and Sherlock’s forehead together.

“Open up for me, babe,” he said, prying Sherlock’s mouth open with his fingers.

Sherlock parted his lips, and John slipped inside two digits.

“Suck,” he commanded, and Sherlock complied, executing the order with almost religious zeal.

When his fingers were slick enough, John pulled them out and inserted his index into Sherlock’s hole.

“Fu-uck,” Sherlock groaned, wriggling his arse to heighten the feeling. Then, John ducked again and took Sherlock in his mouth once again.

He played with his tongue around Sherlock’s girth, and caressed his prostate as he did so. Sherlock went _mad_.

John a damn fine cocksucker, and he bloody well knew it.

“John, John I’m going to…” Sherlock warned him, so John stopped in his ministrations and climbed up Sherlock’s body.

“Not yet, baby,” he whispered, kissing the tip of Sherlock’s nose. “I make you crazy first.”

Sherlock shivered, and he was so bloody hot and beautiful and sexy and young and all things wonderful and goddamn _his_ and open and pliant and full of trust.

But most of all, _John’s_.

He was John’s, John only could hear him moan softly like that, could see his blissed out expression, could feel his sweaty, incandescent body under his.

“John, please, do,” Sherlock pleaded, drunken on desire, his pupils blown wide.

John presented his open palm to Sherlock. “Lick,” he ordered, and Sherlock did without asking, lapping at John’s skin with gusto.

When his palm was wet enough, John brought his hand between their bodies, and wrapped it around both their cocks.

“Aah-ah!” Sherlock exclaimed, canting his hip to increase the friction, his feet flat on the backseat, his knees bent. John was lying between his hips, one forearm only to sustain his weight, as he thrust his hips and moved his hand.

Without stopping to stroke their pricks, John shifted his weight from his forearm to his knees, and brought his now free hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers.

John inserted one slick finger into Sherlock’s butthole, and went directly for the prostate. He kept at massaging it with two fingers as he pumped their cock’s together, and kissed Sherlock all the while, an open-mouthed, languid kiss that lasted until Sherlock came, with an long moan that had John’s toes curl and his breath hitch.

“You’re so hot baby,” John growled, pumping his cock faster, faster.

Sherlock smiled at him, his hair stuck to his forehead, wet because of the pool and the sweat. He was a vision to behold.

“I’m yours,” Sherlock murmured, his arms coming up to circle John’s neck, a lovely, so lovely smile on those plump lips.

“Yes, fucking _mine_ ,” John was delirious now. His hand had never moved faster.

“Come on my face,” Sherlock murmured, and John moaned loudly biting down on his lower lip so hard it split.

Still, he still had some restraint.

“You sure babe?” John groaned, unable to keep his orgasm at bay anymore.

“Please, I want you to,” Sherlock said softly, so softly it touched somewhere inside of John.

Spreading his legs around Sherlock’s chest, John pumped his cock until he felt his toes curl, his balls tighten and all became black and blurry.

He caught sight of Sherlock, mouth wide open, catching John’s come, that landed on his forehead and cheekbones as well.

It was the one most erotic thing John had ever seen. 

“Holy shit, Sherlock,” John sighed, falling on his lover with a happy exhale.

Sherlock just hummed, making John chuckle.

“Are you being serious right now?”

Sherlock just nodded and John kissed him, laughing.

Sherlock immediately opened his mouth and passed John back his own come. They had it one other time, the other way round.

Sherlock must have had enjoyed it, it seemed.

John swallowed his own come down, to then suck Sherlock’s lower lip in his mouth and nip softly at it.

How had he got so lucky?

How come he had found his life in this boy, this boy whom he loved and hell, this boy he was going to spend his whole life with?

How come all that John was and ever had been and would ever be were contained in six feet of librarian?

“Come on, your lovely parents will be worried where you boyfriend has taken you this time,” John said, because he couldn’t say all that to Sherlock.

“Should I be worried you think about my parents right after sex?”

John laughed. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to commission a fic too, just hit me up @[caspu](http://caspu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
